<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pull me under by katmac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171578">pull me under</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmac/pseuds/katmac'>katmac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:36:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmac/pseuds/katmac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night, when all else felt lost, she always ended up there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pull me under</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a post on tumblr about how drabbles should be exactly 100 words and that the word limit was part of the fun and challenge. So, I challenged myself to it. Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the days after the war, nightmares would come to her like the waves reach the shore. Some nights it was manageable, others she would be knocked off her feet by the pure force. It was these nights where she snuck out of her rooms, past Aang’s, Sokka’s, Toph’s and out into the courtyard of the palace.</p>
<p>It was these nights, under the moonlight where she wondered if she’d ever sleep again. Maybe that’s how she ended up in his bed. Maybe it was destiny. All she knew, is that her solace came in the shape of a scarred prince.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>